Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fail-safe water-control systems for admitting, channeling, collecting and expelling ground water from basements or other subterranean rooms having walls and a floor. The problems caused by the invasion of ground water into basements and other structures are numerous. Generally such water seeps into basements at various peripheral locations between floor-wall joints, due to external hydrostatic pressures of water accumulations, which pressures can produce cracks in cement walls and/or floors. The admitted water is channeled to an enclosed sump pump which is activated when the water level rises to an activation level to pump the water to an exterior location.